Sensor chips for detecting a target substance included in a sample, or an analyte, such as urine or blood, have been well-known. For example, the sensor chip described in Non-Patent Document 1 includes an antenna coil, and energized by electric power supplied by a reader device through the antenna coil through electromagnetic induction.
Non-Patent Document 1: Aytur, T. S. et al., A 2.2-mm2 CMOS Bioassay Chip and Wireless Interface, IEEE, 2004 Symposium on VLSI Circuits Digest of Technical Papers, June 2004, pp. 314-317